smbzdfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario
Mario Mario is a Italian plumber from Brooklyn. He makes his debut in 1981 as the older brother of Luigi. In SMBZD: Two World's Fate, Mario is the main protagonist of the Flas Animated Show. He continues to save the Mushroom Kingdom with Luigi, Yoshi, Sonic, and Shadow. Mario begins the journey at his house with the other heroes and suddenly finds himself at [[New Yoshi's Island|''New Yoshi's Island]]. Mario then quickly engages battle with the other heroes against Star Fox. Mario • Hero Alternate Forms • Appearances '''BIOGRAPHY Fighting Style: Mario's fighting style is similar to many other characters in the game. However, he and Luigi has the same 100% completely. He fights similar to that of DBZ like the rest of the cast. Mario uses numerous attacks many times but has as well failed attempts on many occasions. As Mario is very skillful, he can be very clumsy at rare times. Techniques & Abilities: Mario (as well as Luigi and Sonic, Shadow and Yoshi) can transform and become more powerful than his latter form. Mario has numerous transformations, displaying two of them in the first episodes. See Mario- Transformations for more details. Total Drama Mushroom During the events of '''''Total Drama Mushroom, Mario was seen as a great role model but was influenced by Bowser Jr. to join his alliance. Mario was considered an anti-hero due to the fact that he was "possessed" by Bowser Jr. However, Luigi with his alliance (Yoshi, Kirby, Sonic) was able to triumph them and stop them. Mario however was responsible for both Knuckles and Roy Koopa's elimination. Mario placed 9th out of all the contestants and made it to the finals with the finals consisting of 12 contestants. Luigi won the money of the first season over Shadow. It was stated by an international review that Mario was to be a returning contestant in, Total Drama Comeback. Friendships 'Luigi' Mario's interactions with Luigi in the show is fairly positive and Mario somewhat interacts with Luigi occasionally before the merge as they were put on the same team. However, during the time of the show when Mario was persuaded by Bowser Jr., Luigi's interactions with Mario turned from pure to anti. The two rarely interacted during that time and Mario (when talking with Luigi) would always try to convince Luigi to join and if he didn't, then he would make a rude comment about Luigi. However, other than that, Luigi and Mario as twin brothers show nothing but compassion and gratitude to one another. Luigi even mourned about Mario's departure as the 9th contestant place. Luigi even promised to win for many people (Yoshi, Knuckles, Petey, Sonic, Kirby) including Mario. During the finale episode, Luigi was aided by Mario, Sonic and Trooper. Amy also agreed to help only because Sonic decided to do so as well. If not, then Amy would have already chose Shadow like Rogue and Tails did. Mario as well as many other characters were happy that Luigi won the million dollars. He even asked what Luigi would do with it, Luigi then agreed to throw a big sick awesome party for everyone. 'Yoshi' Yoshi is Mario's best friend however, the two did not interact as much as Mario and some other characters did. Mario seemed to interact with his enemies and Peach more than his friends. However, in the sixth episode, Mario was excited that Yoshi was willing to be flexible and take the blame for what happened to Toadette's mascera. Yoshi however was not happy at all. In the next episode Yoshi was seen to be mad but admitted he was never really mad at anyone. Mario even slapped him on the back and asked Yoshi for a favor. Yoshi complies and starts to scope out if Bowser's team is doing good or bad. Their last interaction was at Mario's elimination where Yoshi screamed in the confessional saying he failed Mario. Relationships 'Princess Peach' It was revealed during Peach's elimination that Mario had it for her. However, this was proven by all the times Mario would get jealous if Bowser flirted with her. Peach was one of the first eliminated. She was easily an annoyance to Bowser's team (except Bowser). Mario even admitted that he preferred Peach over Daisy, which caused some tension between the two. Other than that, the two has not really interacted. It was stated in a strip online that Peach and Mario will become a couple in the sequel. 'Princess Daisy' Daisy and Mario during the beginning of the series were on bad terms. However, after having to be partners in an episode, they finally except each other as friends. However, they nearly kissed in the same episode but said they should not be kissing as they are not right for each other. Conflict 'Bowser Koopa' He is Mario's arch-nemesis of the show as both were pitted against each other as they were on separate teams. Sometimes Bowser would ask of Trooper to spy on Mario's team as Trooper is loyal to Bowser. Mario usually gets his revenge on Bowser by foiling one of his schemes to get Mario's team to lose when his team does win. Bowser was voted out sometime before the merge. At that time, Mario admitted that he would miss Bowser as he caused a great deal of tension between both teams alone. He then said that he was the biggest rival besides Tails he ever encountered. However, Mario states he does not know Tails very well. Bowser stated in the Playa Des Losers that Mario was forgotten as Luigi is the new Mario for making it farther. This angers Mario and Mario gets into a small fight with Bowser in the swimming pool and near the fireplace. 'Trooper' He is Bowser's loyal assistant. He and Mario had their share of hatred in some rare episodes as Mario hates Trooper's guts for working for Bowser. Trooper resents Mario for that same reason. However, Trooper appears to be quite good friends with Mario's younger brother, Luigi as Luigi accepts Trooper for his decisions. Trooper made fun of Mario as he was voted off and Mario threw a rock at him. 'Roy Koopa' Not much history between the two except that Mario during Bowser Jr.'s alliance got Roy voted off. Roy who already disliked Mario resents him for this reason. Thus, creating a conflict between the two that Mario is unaware of as of the first installement of the series show. 'Bowser Koopa Jr.' Bowser Koopa Jr. used to hate Mario to which he still does. However, after persuading him using Tails as the common enemy, Mario relunctantly agrees and works with Roy Koopa, Larry Koopa and Wendy Koopa. The other Koopas were not pleased with their arch-enemy in their alliance but they learn to accept him. However, Roy got suspicious as to why he joined and Mario got them to vote him out. After Mario left the alliance, he got Larry and Wendy to boot Bowser Koopa Jr. out but then tricks Wendy by revealing he got others to vote her out as it was a two-people vote out. Bowser Jr. and Wendy both swear revenge on Mario and Larry officially claims he is on "bear terms" with Mario. Trivia *Mario is the main protagonist of the series *Mario never dies in the series *Mario has used the Dragon Balls to revive many people *Mario has becom distant from his Arch-Rival Bowser but that goes back up in the third Saga *Mario has the most transformations used in the series. Category:Main Character